A social networking system (SNS) may enable its users to interact with and share information with each other through various interfaces provided by the SNS. The SNS may also provide various call-to-action (CTA) interfaces to users when a selection between multiple options is required. For example, a CTA interface may be provided to a user to register or login with the SNS. However, the selection between multiple options may create confusion for the user when the user does not understand the difference between the options. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide improved interfaces when multiple options are presented.